


Supernova

by angelboygabriel



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Carol Danvers, Bisexual Valkyrie, F/F, Flirting, Sakaar, Sexual Content, val has got the moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Carol wakes up on a foreign planet in the arms of a beautiful woman.There’s worse ways for her day to go.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> -Loose references to the ‘77 Ms. Marvel comics about Carol’s backstory, but you don’t need to read them to understand. Since not much is known about the movie yet, I’m trying to make her as genuine to a potential film version as I can without much to work with!  
> -This happens some ambiguous time previous to Ragnarok on Sakaar.  
> -My girl Brunnhilde is still trying to hide in plain sight so she refers to herself as Valkyrie in this fic & gets called such

  
“Oh, aren’t you just a pretty little thing.” a smooth voice laughs, and Carol groans as someone hefts her into their arms.

She opens her eyes and her vision floods with the harsh light of a sunset and a garish mish mash of trash and brilliant colors. The woman carrying her is strikingly beautiful, cocoa skin with white makeup and long hair tied into a tall, ornate ponytail. She looks down at Carol and smiles.

“I get the feeling you’re a long way from home.” she says and Carol’s arms tighten around her neck.

“Where the _hell_ am I?” Carol finally asks, and the woman snorts.

“This is Sakaar.” she says, like that makes it so much clearer. Carol gets carried onto some type of ship and set down gently.

“I’m... Valkyrie, by the way.” she introduces and Carol nods.

“Carol. Carol Danvers.”

“Hm. Well, Carol, I think we can help each other out here. You seem like you need to get back and I really just enjoy being in the company of beautiful people such as yourself. I can give you a place to stay if you help me with my work while you’re here.” Valkyrie offers. Carol felt a blush rise on her face as she sat up more fully.

All things considered, it wasn’t too terrible an option. Carol seriously doubted even with all her powers she could get back to Earth.

“Okay, it’s a deal.” she said, and Valkyrie grinned as she sat down in a seat at the front of the ship and kicked a lever. Carol braced herself as they took off towards a looming city.

“How about we get to know each other some more?” Valkyrie said suggestively, and Carol stood up as they flew towards one of the freakish skyscrapers.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

 

* * *

 

Incredibly true to it’s name, firewhiskey was a sucker-punch strong drink that was served with actual flames on the rim of the glass. Valkyrie licked the fire off before downing the shot, and Carol refused. Her two was already enough to make her feel buzzed in a not-quite-standard way.

The two headed, six armed bartender swiped Valkyrie’s glass away at the same time he was shaking up some glowing drink for a rock being. After getting over her initial shock that she was on an alien planet, Carol delighted in it. She’d loved Star Wars in college.

“So, as you know I’m Asgardian. But you said you’re partly Kree?” Valkyrie asks, resuming the conversation they’d been having. Carol sighs and nods.

“Not by birth. I’m the classic hero from the freak accident archetype.” she replies and Valkyrie leans a little more towards her. Her armor looks like it glows in the dingy light of the bar.

“You’re also the classic badass blonde bombshell.” Valkyrie says with a raised eyebrow and Carol shakes her head with a laugh. She’d given up trying to hide the perpetual blush Valkyrie seemed to bring out in her.

“You know how to make a girl feel special.” Carol replies, and Valkyrie puts a few fingers on her arm. It makes Carol feel a little reckless.

“Wanna know just how special?” she asks, and Carol looks at her. She’s even more beautiful in this dirty bar, all loose confidence and Asgardian regality. It makes Carol nod her head. Valkyrie takes her hand and leads her out of the bar, weaving through rowdy alien crowds as they walk into a huge building.

She winks before eye is scanned at a set of sliding doors, opening to reveal a small apartment. The big window shows they’ve gone up several floors, but Carol doesn’t give that much thought. Valkyrie unstraps her cape and Carol watches as it flutters to the floor.

“Hey.” she says, catching Carol’s stare. Her arm guards clank to the floor as she steps into Carol’s space, hands gently settling onto Carol’s waist.

“I’ve never actually...” she trails off, and Valkyrie gives her a kind smile, understanding what she was getting at. She places Carol’s hands onto her own waist and drapes her arms around Carol’s neck.

“Let me show you.” she whispers, before carefully kissing Carol’s lips. Her eyes drift shut, but Valkyrie doesn’t linger. Carol huffs in frustration, and Valkyrie laughs as she kisses her again. This time she lets Carol deepen it as she likes, mouth opening slowly as Carol licks into her mouth. One of her hands twists in the strands of Carol’s hair, pulling her head to the side. Carol’s hands tighten on her hips before they break apart.

“See? You’re doing great.” Valkyrie says before she unwraps her arms from Carol’s shoulders and puts her hands on top of Carol’s. They pull at the base of Valkyrie’s breastplate and Carol gets the idea and pulls it off of her, tossing it somewhere to the side. Valkyrie smiles slyly, looking up at her in just her bra and leggings.

Carol licks her lips as she takes in the form of Valkyrie’s body, inching closer so they’re hip to hip. Valkyrie grabs her hands again and guides them to rest on her breasts.

“Go on then.” she says breathily, and Carol gives them a tentative squeeze. It’s honestly more fun than Carol would have thought, and she rubs her thumb back and forth across them. Being with a woman was a lot more fiery touches and soft edges than the few men Carol had been with, and she liked it. The one girl Carol had dated in high school hadn’t done anything more than kiss her so Carol felt some type of relief at finally getting _more_.

Valkyrie walked them backwards to a low mattress covered in pillows and blankets, sitting down and lounging back. Carol made to join her, but she held up a finger.

“Take off your uniform.” she demanded, and Carol felt a hot spike of lust in her stomach as she reached behind to pull down the zipper. Valkyrie didn’t break her gaze, even as she shimmied out of it in the most unsexy way possible until she was just standing in her bra and underwear. Valkyrie’s eyes raked over her as she stood there, mouth parted. She spread her legs and beckoned at Carol.

“Come here.” she said, and Carol sank down between her legs and eagerly let the Asgardian pull her down by the shoulder into a scalding kiss. Carol was taken by surprise when Valkyrie rolled them over and looked at her with a smirk, pulling off her bra. Carol reddened as she took in her, all of her, mouth dry. She was gorgeous and had Carol wanting to touch herself.

Valkyrie tightened her ponytail and ran a finger down Carol’s cheek.

“I’m gonna make you feel good now.” she purred, and Carol nodded, spreading her legs as Valkyrie lowered herself between them. She watched Carol’s expression as she pulled her underwear down, teasingly slow before she kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Tell me when you need me to stop.” she said firmly before she placed her next kiss on Carol’s clit. Carol couldn’t stop her moan and grabbed a hold of Valkyrie’s ponytail as two hands dug into her waist. Valkyrie opened her mouth more and started to lick around her entrance, broad strokes that made Carol’s whole body lock up as she jerked to the side. Valkyrie smacked her thigh while she ate her out and Carol hissed at the action.

Her tongue was wickedly talented as Carol’s breathing got more labored and she started to thrust her hips a little into Valkyrie’s face. She laughed, and Carol keened as the vibrations ran through her.

“Oh, _fuck_. Give me more.” Carol demanded and Valkyrie complied with a smile, turning her face so she could press her tongue into Carol.

“God, that’s it. That’s- that’s it.” Carol babbled, and Valkyrie let her fuck her face. She seemed to take pleasure in ruining Carol, and Carol honestly didn’t mind. She was too good at it.

Valkyrie repositioned herself so she could slide her own hand into her underwear, rubbing at herself as she relaxed her jaw to slide her lips across Carol more fully. They both groaned in unison, and Carol pulled on her ponytail as she sucked in a deep breath.

Carol struggled to hold onto a sense of time as Valkyrie went down on her, mind going blank and toes curling against the intense waves of pleasure. She was relentless, not giving a millisecond of her pace even as Carol’s moans turned more desperate and her legs suddenly squeezed around her, crying out as her orgasm hit her.

Valkyrie pulled off of her with a self satisfied air, and bit her lip as she watched Carol pant, one hand in her own underwear and the other rubbing Carol’s clit. Carol squirmed from the overwhelming sensations flooding her body, and Valkyrie gasped as she came a minute later.

She didn’t bother catching her breath, choosing to finger Carol until she was begging and coming a second time, hands pulling at the mattress so hard it ripped under her grip. Valkyrie laughed airily as she stood up and flopped back down next to Carol.

“So, how was that?” she asked after a few minutes, and Carol ran a hand through her hair.

“Fucking amazing.”

“Mmm, that does wonders for my ego.” Valkyrie shot back. Nothing more was said, and Carol drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning tangled up in each other’s arms. And the next morning.

And the next morning.

 

 

Sakaar... was not so bad.

 


End file.
